This proposal seeks partial support for a research conference on Toward New Therapeutical Treatments for Cystic Fibrosis to be held June 9-12, 1991. The conference will focus on recent developments in the genetics of CF as it relates to gene therapy and animal models, and on the structure/function studies of the CF gene product, CFTR, and its relationship to the understanding and correction of the basic biochemical defect(s) of this disease. These conferences are held annually and have a limited agenda and attendance to enable maximum exchange of the most recent research results.